Look Who's Back
by Vile.EXE
Summary: It's Christmas morning for Yuma's family, and Yuko finds The Emperor's Key, liking it.  After the presents, the Key brings an old friend back to Heartland.


**Vile: Christmas might've already passed, but Christmas just seemed like the perfect setting for this one-shot.**

**Yuma: So this is a future one-shot, like Proof and Double Win?**

**Vile: Yep, and as such, Yuko appears here. Of course, someone else comes back to the main cast. ;)**

**Kotori: Really? Who?**

**Vile: Wait and see, Kotori. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or any of its characters. I only own Yuko Tsukumo. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Look Who's Back<p>

"Whoof! This thing is hea-vy!" 24-year-old Yuma Tsukumo grunted as he moved a big present from under the tree to near the couch at about 11:00 on Christmas Day. Kotori was nearby, moving other presents into a pile, while seventeen-month-old Yuko played with some of her toys. "Man, Kotori, what did you get Yuko that was this big? How did you even move this thing?"

"It wasn't easy! Akari and Jenaveve had to help me with that thing!" Kotori groaned, moving a heavy present herself.

Yuma finally got the big present in place before plopping down on the couch. "We should've got Kaito or Shark to help us out with this." He groaned. Yuko laughed at her father.

"Well, at least this is all the heavy lifting we'll have to deal with until we head down to Akari's place for the party later." Kotori said, sighing. "Now for the easy stuff."

"Finally." Yuma said, rolling his eyes. He walked over and grabbed some of the smaller presents from the tree to put in the piles, Kotori doing the same.

Meanwhile, Yuko noticed something shining off to the side. An inquisitive coo came from her as she got up and walked over in the direction of the shine.

After about five minutes, all the presents were in place. "That did it." Yuma said. "Should we get started?"

"Mm-hmm." Kotori nodded. Then she noticed that Yuko wasn't at her spot. "Yuko?" She called. Her response came in the form of her daughter's fussing. Kotori and Yuma looked over and saw Yuko trying to grab something off of a table, fussing as her baby arms kept missing what she was after. Yuma saw that she was trying to grab The Emperor's Key.

"Ke… Ke…!" Yuko whined. She was apparently trying to say "key".

Yuma chuckled and walked over to his daughter. "You like that thing, don't you, Yuko?" He said, making turn her head, looking at him with inquisitive gold eyes. Yuma picked Yuko up, then grabbed The Emperor's Key from the table and handed it to her. Yuko cooed happily as she held the golden trinket, making Yuma giggle. He brought her back over to the living room. "Come on, Yuko. Time for presents." Yuko heard "presents" and smiled, clapping her hands with the Key still in one. Yuma tried to take the Key from her, but Yuko gripped it.

"Ne! Ne!" She fussed, surprising Yuma.

Yuma chuckled and let go of the Key. "Okay Yuko, you can keep it." Yuko cooed as Yuma placed her on the floor.

*A Little Later*

All the presents had been opened, and the wrappers were being thrown away. Yuko got a few new toys and some new clothes, but she was mostly interested in the Key, which she kept near her the whole time. Now she had part of they Key in her mouth, playfully biting it. Yuma noticed this and knelt down near her. "Hey, Yuko. Did you like all of your presents?"

Yuko smiled, apparently saying yes, and took the Key out of her mouth and waved it around, laughing. "Ariga! Ariga!" She chirped, apparently trying to say "arigatou". Yuma ruffled her hair, chuckling. While she waved the Key, the top part of it impacted the floor a few times. All of a sudden, the gem within the Key gave off a bright red glow, shocking the three of them.

"W-What the?" Yuma cried.

"What's going on?" Kotori asked.

Yuko only stared at the Key in awe, seemingly not frightened at all. The red glow suddenly turned light blue, and a light blue ball of light suddenly shot out from the gem. "Whoa!" Yuma cried. The ball of light flew around aimlessly, not even nearing them, before coming to a stop in midair in the middle of the room. Then, the ball of light began to change shape, growing larger and becoming a thinner form. Yuko cooed in awe at the changing figure.

"Is that…?" Kotori breathed. The light completed changing, and the glow faded away, revealing the result: a light blue humanoid figure, its back to them, arms folded, head down. The spiky hair was familiar.

The figure's eyes shook and opened, one of them being gold. He looked left and right, then looked down at his hands. **"I am… no longer in the Key… But where…?"** He began before noticing a window. The figure looked out, recognizing the city. **"This city… Heartland…"**

"Long time no see… Astral." Yuma said from behind him. Astral's eyes widened. While the voice was deep, it sounded familiar to him.

**"Hmm?"** Astral wondered, turning around. His eyes met a familiar pair of red eyes. Even though he was older, Astral recognized those eyes, as well as the black-and-red hair. knew who he was looking at smiled. **"Yuma. I am glad to see you again. How long has it been since that day?"**

"About 11 years." Kotori joined in the conversation. Astral looked over at her. He could easily recognize her after so long as well: the green hair and hazel eyes were practically iconic.

Astral looked back out the window. **"Not much has changed here in 11 years, from what I can observe."** He mused with a sigh.

Yuma smiled. "How did you even get out of the Key, Astral?" He asked.

**"…Not even I know. It felt as though something called me."** Astral said. He then smiled. **"But I must say, it's good to be back among my friends… and not having to worry about finding the Numbers."**

"Nanbas?" Yuko asked in baby talk. Astral heard the voice and looked at the little baby. Though he saw that she had the Key, he didn't think much of it since she was so young. His face went skeptical, having never seen her before. Her hair looked similar to Yuma's, only green instead of red and a longer portion in the back. But the gold color of her eyes struck him: it was identical to his own. Yuko was looking back in Astral's direction with curious eyes.

"Can she see him?" Kotori wondered. Astral floated a little to one side to test it. Sure enough, Yuko followed the spirit. Astral went the other way, Yuko still following him. The little girl smiled, giggling at him.

**"It appears that she is able to see me."** Astral said, tilting his head at the smiling baby. **"Who is this little one?"**

"That's Yuko… our daughter." Yuma told him.

**"So… the Tsukumo line has continued."** Astral mused, smiling. He floated down in front of Yuko. **"She definitely resembles you, Yuma."** Yuma grinned. Astral waved at the little girl. **"Hello, Yuko. I am Astral."** He said. Yuko reached out, trying to grab his hand.

"Attol!" She babbled, almost getting his name right and making Astral chuckle.

Kotori walked over beside Yuma and smiled. "Those two will become good friends, I know it." She said, making Yuma smile.

Then, Yuma checked the time, and his eyes widened. "We'd better head out, Kotori. Nee-chan's party is soon."

Kotori nodded and walked over to her daughter. "Come on, Yuko. Time to get dressed." She said, picking her up. Yuko cooed, making Astral chuckle.

**"Perhaps I'll come along for this party."** The spirit said. **"It will be nice to see everyone again."**

"Maybe the other kids will be able to see you, 'Uncle Astral'." Yuma joked, getting a laugh out of them both. "I'm sure Yuko would like it if you came along, though."

Astral nodded and looked at Yuko. **"Goodbye for now, Yuko. You'll see me again soon."** He told her before disintegrating, returning to the Key.

"Attol." Yuko cooed again as she looked at the Key before Yuma took it, Yuko letting him this time. Yuma and Kotori smiled at their daughter.

Their family just got bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: I hope that wasn't too far-fetched, but I need Astral back in the cast for when I write ZEXAL - The Future.<strong>

**Yuma: I liked that story! Astral's back!**

**Vile: Can't have a ZEXAL story without Astral, I say.**

**Astral: *smiles* I'll be looking forward to seeing ZEXAL - The Future.**

**Vile: It'll be cool, but I've got other stories to do. Gotta do the current timeline first. ;) If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
